


The Potter Pack

by Jonathan_Palmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Blood and Violence, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaurs, F/M, Family, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Velociraptors, Violence, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Palmer/pseuds/Jonathan_Palmer
Summary: No one except a Potter could have guessed what the prophecy referred to when it mentioned the power the dark lord knows not. The world truly is not ready for what is to come, but it's coming anyway. AU, Extremely intelligent and powerful Lily and Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, Pairings not set in stone yet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Potter Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rain lashed at the windows while thunder sounded overhead. As lightning lit up the room Lily Potter waited in ambush across from her husband. Their animal forms completely camouflaged against the room’s walls. If it wasn’t for their sharp hearing then they would have missed the sound of the spell unlocking the front door.

As the figure stepped inside James Potter tapped his large claw on the floor only to be rewarded with a pained squeal as it skewered the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Both raptors simultaneously leaped at the figure who flicked his wand and sent the floor rolling up and crushing James Potter. Before he could change targets an enraged Lily Potter was on him, biting into his shoulder. With a swipe of her clawed hand, she sent him flying into a corner away from the door.

Sounding off a series of barks she received no response and heard no breathing from him. Burying her anger she continued to stalk her prey who was missing a large chunk of his shoulder, and three bloody streaks across his chest from her claws. As she let out a low menacing growl he tried to raise his wand at her only for it to fall from his hand. This was what she was waiting for, and leaped on him, ripping his throat to shreds. The figure died before its spirit flew out of the house, fleeing whatever thing it was that tried to kill him.

Transforming and sprinting over to her husband and alpha, she felt for a pulse but knew that he was gone. Using her wand she spent a specialized spell to transform her husband back into his human form. Barely sparing the figure a glance to confirm that it had indeed been Voldemort, she walked down into the house’s basement where Harry was coiled up in a corner ready to pounce until he smelt his mother’s scent. Walking up to her he made a warbling noise in his throat. Scooping him up in her arms and casting the same spell as she did on her husband and walked back up the stairs. After she scooped up the rat’s corpse, she levitated her husband she walked into the garden, only to come face to face with Hagrid.

“Give Harry to me Lily. Dumbledore told me to bring him to Privet Drive.” Hagrid said.

“Like hell you are!” Lily snarled back, before pointing her wand at a large rock that was touching his foot and said “Portus.” while thinking of Hogsmeade. “Hope he breaks something.” Lily thought as she watched him spin away. Activating the portkey on her ring she brought what remained of her pack back to Potter Manor.


End file.
